Jonathan Osterman (New Earth-Twenty One)
History Killing Rorschach & Self Imposed Exile After discovering Veidt's plan to cause an attack New York City and kill thousands to unite the world, Manhattan, Rorschach, Silk Spectre, and Nite Owl attempted to stop him, but failed. Most of the heroes deciding that if they revealed the plan to the world it would cause a world war to breakout, decide to instead cover it up. The only hero who refused to cover it up was Rorschach who Manhattan took outside of Veidt's base in an attempt to reason with. After a quick argument Rorschach told Manhattan that he would never change his mind and that the only way to stop him from going public was to kill him. Manhattan seeing no option tells Rorschach he will make it quick. Rorschach looks directly in his eyes and tells him to do it, which he does. Manhatten vaporizes Rorschach instantly and soon after begins to cry. Manhattan after killing Rorschach tells his allies that he was leaving the Earth and may never return stating he has lost his faith in humanity. Silk Spectre and Nite Owl tell him that he will always be their friend and Veidt thanks him for killing Rorschach. Manhattan then tells Veidt that he took no pleasure in killing his friend for a piece of shit like Veidt and not to expect help from him ever again. With those final words Manhattan leaves not just Earth, but the solar system. The Year After leaving the solar system and Manhattan settled on a small world in a miniature solar system at least 1000 light-years away from the closest inhabitable world. Manhattan would name the Planet Janey. Manhattan spent a majority of his time contemplating about his actions throughout his existence and whether what he did was ever necessary or was simply a want to be god. When he was not contemplating he would use his powers to look around the galaxy and see sentient species live, but would stop after he would see Earth, which he always ended up looking at. Almost a full year after his self imposed exile, Manhattan soon began to contemplate end his existence, but was unsure how he could and what would become of him if he did. Manhattan curious began to look back in his memory of what he saw when someone died. He eventually came to the day that he killed Rorschach and began to think about how long Rorschach would of live if he had not killed him to aid in Veidt's plan. Manhattan curious used his powers to look inside of Rorschach's body to see how long he would of lived, but to his own surprise the inside of Rorschach's body held what appeared to be surveillance equipment. Manhattan confused used his powers to look at the molecular structure of Rorschach and discovered that the Rorschach he killed came into existence recently and was very unstable and was deteriorating at an accelerated rate. Manhattan soon has a realization and uses his powers to see what is happening on Earth. He focuses more on Rorschach, who he sees in a crowded in what appeared to be London during some type of an event. He looks further away to see Veidt, Silk Spectre, Nite Owl, and a few other heroes he was not familiar with. Manhattan realizing that what Rorschach is about to do quickly uses his powers to teleport to Earth. Category:Flight Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Radiation Manipulation Category:Radioactive Blasts Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Size Alteration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Geniuses Category:Force Field Generation Category:New Earth-Twenty One Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Time Travel Category:Immortality Category:Intangibility Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Self Duplication Category:Eidetic Memory